The current sliding type linkage shower room includes two sliding types. One is a sliding movement by means of a pulley assembly, which slides on the ground with a low-obstacle or obstacle-free movement. However, the current pulley assembly easily rots and rusts with water, leading to an unsmooth slide which needs strong propulsion for the sliding movement. Thus, the market feedback is poor. The other one is a sliding rail movement, i.e., the glass of a shower room is glidingly provided within the sliding rail to form a linkage movement. In view of the sliding impact noise, the glass easily shaking, and an unstable movement, a fixed block is needed to be provided on the lower rail to prevent the glass from shaking while sliding. However, because of the large size of the fixed block, a lower frame body is provided in the current shower room to hide the fixed block. The height of the frame body is at least 50 mm, which is inconvenient for the elders or children to get in/out and makes them stumble. Further, there are at least two lower rails in the current linkage shower room, which makes the width across the lower rails even wider for the users to cross over and much more inconvenient for moving in and out. In addition, it's very inconvenient to install the current shower room, especially debugging (i.e., the adjustment of the overlapping region between the two pieces of glass) is cumbersome. The current linkage shower room is installed from the side. Once the left frame body and the right frame body are fixed inside the wall, it is difficult to adjust and repair them. The adjustments and repairs need to be done from the side, i.e., the door of the shower room should be removed and disassembled, so as to be adjusted, repaired, and replaced. Furthermore, a double-side upper rail within the upper frame body of the current linkage shower room is provided, and there is an upper frame body baffle provided from the front, so that the current linkage shower room cannot be installed from the front and modularly, and need to be installed from the side of the rail. Particularly, since the e-commerce service (online shopping) is developing nowadays, it is impossible for the users to install and adjust it on their own after purchase. Due to above reasons, the current linkage mechanism is unable to meet the needs of the usage and installation.